How Long Must This Go On
by The Emcee
Summary: My Soul to Take Alex/Bug. Alex is slowly beginning to lose control of the Ripper. But for now, he has all the control he needs.


A/N: Okay, before the story actually begins, I would like to thank and dedicate this fic to two people: Athena_Puget and RACCOONtyranny. Thank you two so much for reading my story and for reviewing it. This one is for you two!

Now, the disclaimer: I do not own My Soul to Take or Alex or Bug. Also, this is an Alex/Bug pre-movie story, which means it's a boy on boy fic. Therefore, if you do not like boy on boy fan fiction, then do not read this. Should you read this and you don't like boy on boy fiction, then please do not complain to me for I did not force you to read this. Please R&R. Enjoy!

**How Long Must This Go On?**

In the pitch black bedroom, a hand stretched out over the sleeping form of the blonde next to him. Fingers twisted once again into the demented claw formation that they used to take sixteen years ago; fingers that ached to harm, torture, and kill their prey without a second thought. But that's why they stopped moving forward and instead loomed over the blonde's head.

When Alex first realized that he was the one to harbor the evil soul of Plankov, he nearly had a heart attack. All of the Riverton Seven thought that Bug was the one who was possessed. It wouldn't be all that surprising; after all, Bug had a lot of problems. More so than anyone Alex knew, that's for sure. But when he stopped to think about it, he realized that it'd be impossible for Bug to be the possessed one.

Bug was so innocent, so sweet and gentle; it'd be impossible for him to be tainted by such an evil presence. Alex, on the other hand, was a decent candidate. His mother died when he was nine and he was 'raised' by his stepfather Quint, whom he hated more than anyone else. Quint was the one who started the thoughts of murder and anger and hatred in him. He was the one that fueled the flame, but Alex allowed it to grow and manifest itself into something much more sinister. Which is why it made more sense for him to be possessed than Bug.

His Bug…

Retracting his hand, Alex heaved a heavy sigh and slumped back onto the bed beside his blonde boyfriend. They had been together for an entire year today, and what better way to celebrate than by making love? Although Bug was a few inches taller, Alex had asserted himself as the dominate partner early on; hell, he asserted that before they ever began dating. Ever since they became friends, Alex was the leader, the alpha male of the two of them, well, three if you count Jerome. This was perfect for the two of them because Bug didn't have one assertive bone in his body and Alex enjoyed being in control for once.

But that was slowly slipping away. Ever since he felt that first pang of murderous intent, his control had been slipping. The control he had over his own body, mind, and soul. And the Ripper was slowly beginning to gain more control, day by day. Like just now, a small piece of the Ripper had leaked out and had attempted to do….something to Bug. When this first started, all Alex had to do was think about murder or murdering someone and a small sliver of the Ripper would come out. But now….

Now, it came out at random moments and at any time of the day. Which is why Alex wasn't getting any sleep. He had been living in a small but constant state of fear that was growing by the day. And he was beginning to think that this was what Bug feels like whenever he has those horrible nightmares. Although Bug rarely had them when Alex was there, the few times he had were frightful and unpleasant. Alex was always shaken up whenever the blonde had a nightmare and he witnessed it. It made him feel helpless and insignificant.

Especially nowadays, since the Ripper made it hard for him to keep control. That's what he feared the most. Honestly, Alex didn't care if he woke up in the middle of the night only to find Quint dead or dying on the floor. He didn't care if he stuck Brandon with the Ripper's knife, or slit Brittany's throat or cut open Jay's torso. But if he ever came too and found out that he had in any way harmed Bug, he'd lose it. Alex already decided that if that ever happened, then he would kill himself. And it was as simple as that. No ripper would be able to stop him then.

A sudden movement from the boy beside him snapped Alex out of his silent ponderings. With worried eyes, he glanced at the blanket covered body beside him. Reaching out, Alex wrapped his arms around Bug's bony shoulders and pulled the blonde closer to him, snuggling into that soft, blonde hair. He inhaled the rich scent that was all Bug and smiled. His smiled widened when he felt the blonde's arms wrap around him and felt the gentle cuddle of his boyfriend's face against his neck.

"Alex…?" Bug's voice broke the silence as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, Bug? What is it?"

"Why are you still awake?" Alex chuckled softly and pulled the younger boy closer to him. The fact the Bug worried about him so much was one of the reasons why he loved the blonde so much.

"No real reason Bug. Just thinking about you." He could practically feel the red, hot blush that had crossed Bug's face.

"Oh…" Sighing contently, Alex placed a loving kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Bug. You need it more than I do."

"Okay. I love you Alex." With his arms wrapped about his naked lover, Alex laid his head on the soft, blonde hair and yawned.

"I love you too, Adam."

So what if he was the one who was possessed? For the time being, Alex had enough control over the Ripper so that the crazed murder couldn't interrupt his time with Bug. And to him, that was all that mattered.


End file.
